


Almost Actually Breakfast

by imaginary_golux



Series: Morning Glories [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn brings Poe breakfast in bed. Most of it doesn't get eaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Actually Breakfast

Poe wakes up warm and comfortable, cocooned in blankets and pillows, but there is a distinct lack of Finn in his bed. This is suboptimal, and he is trying vaguely to figure out where his lover might be - there is no sound coming from the refresher, which is the obvious first guess - when the door to the corridor opens and Finn comes in balancing a tray. Poe blinks blearily at him; shirtless Finn is always a nice view, after all.

“Brought you breakfast,” Finn says, setting the tray down on the bedside table and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Poe curls around him, and Finn runs gentle fingers through Poe’s hair, petting him softly for a few minutes. Poe closes his eyes and cuddles closer, humming happily. Mmmm, warm and snuggly.

“What’s the occasion?” he asks after a few minutes.

“No occasion,” Finn says. “Just - someone was talking about breakfast in bed a few days ago, and it sounded fun.” He chuckles softly. “I brought you caf.”

“Mmmm, caf,” Poe says, and fights his way out of the blanket cocoon into a sitting position. Finn is laughing at him. “Oh, shut it,” Poe says, grinning, and Finn hands him a mug of hot caf sweetened just the way Poe likes it.

Poe takes a long drink and then just sits there with his hands around the mug, basking in the fragrant steam. “Have I mentioned recently how marvelous you are?”

“Yesterday you said I was an evil nerf-herder,” Finn replies, with some amusement.

“Yes, well, I refuse to be responsible for anything I say while you’re teasing me,” Poe retorts. “Mouth on you should be _illegal_.”

“Really,” Finn says, smirking. “ _My_ mouth is the problem.” And picks up something from the tray - a slice of sweet-apple - and holds it to Poe’s lips. Poe licks it out of his hand, kisses the tips of his fingers softly. Finn shivers. “Oh yes, I’m _definitely_ the one with the dangerous mouth.”

Poe grins at him. “You have a filthy and ridiculously talented mouth and you know it,” he says. Finn laughs, and offers Poe another slice of fruit, this one dipped in honey. Poe takes the fruit and then takes great care to lick Finn’s fingers absolutely clean.

“Not helping your case,” Finn says, sounding a little strained. Poe puts his mug of caf down on the table and dips his fingers in the honey, holding his hand out to Finn.

Finn takes his wrist and, very slowly and carefully, sucks each finger clean.

“I’m not actually going to get to each much of this delicious breakfast you brought me,” Poe says slowly, “am I?”

“Not for a little while, anyway,” Finn confirms. “But I got honey _and_ jam. I meant the jam for the biscuits…”

“Biscuits are good plain,” Poe says. He fumbles for the jam, gives Finn a mischievous look and smears a smudge of it over his lips. Finn laughs.

“Jam-flavored Poe,” he says happily, and leans in to kiss Poe thoroughly, licking the jam from his lips and sharing the sweetness eagerly. When they break the kiss, Poe wriggles his way entirely out from under the blankets and sprawls out across the bed, jam-pot still clutched in one hand. Finn looks him over speculatively.

“I should note that I want to lick you all over even when you’re _not_ covered in jam,” he says, grinning down at Poe.

“Oh, take your kriffing pants off and come here,” Poe says exasperatedly, and Finn laughs and does, sprawling out on top of Poe and kissing him enthusiastically. Then he props himself up on one elbow, dips his fingers in the jam, and smears them across Poe’s chest. Poe wrinkles his nose. “Cold,” he objects.

“Let me make it up to you,” Finn suggests, smirking, and lowers his head to very carefully lick up the mess he has just made. Poe puts his head back on the pillow and lets himself moan as Finn’s warm, wet mouth finds every sensitive spot on Poe’s chest. Finn reaches up with his jam-covered hand to trace Poe’s lips, and Poe nips at his fingertips, captures one and licks it very slowly clean, sucks on it for a moment teasingly. Finn moans against his chest.

“I think,” he says, raising his head for a moment from where he has been patiently tormenting one of Poe’s nipples, “that we might _both_ have dangerously talented mouths. Also I think that you are a _dreadful_ tease.”

“It is not teasing,” Poe says, with as much dignity as he can muster, “if you intend to follow through. On which note, turn yourself around, I want to suck you.”

Finn drops his forehead onto Poe’s chest and moans quietly, then squirms around onto his side. Poe puts the jam pot down somewhere behind him - probably out of the way - and rolls over, reaches out eagerly to tug Finn closer. “Kriffing gorgeous cock on you,” he says, and while Finn is still giggling at that, does his absolute best to swallow Finn whole.

Finn swears enthusiastically for a little while and then returns the favor. Poe moans around his mouthful. Finn is absurdly, _obscenely_ good at this - and Poe flatters himself that he’s not bad, either - and it’s actually quite hard to concentrate with Finn’s tongue doing clever, distracting things and Finn’s broad hands clasped on Poe’s ass and a single gentle finger stroking carefully and suggestively over Poe’s entrance…

Poe arches against Finn’s grip and comes with a soul-deep moan, and is very pleased when Finn follows him over the edge scant moments later.

Finn wriggles around so they’re facing the same way again and sits up against the head of the bed, gathering Poe into his lap. Poe cranes back over his shoulder to kiss him, a little awkwardly, and Finn chuckles against his lips, reaches out, and tugs the tray over onto Poe’s lap.

“ _Breakfast_ ,” he says, as Poe begins to giggle. And then, slyly, “Though I didn’t bring any protein.”

Poe leans back against his lover and laughs so hard that Finn has to pick up the mug of caf to keep it from spilling. “Yes you did,” Poe says, when he’s recovered a little. “Just not on the tray.”

Finn sighs and tears off a bit of biscuit, dips it in the honey and holds it to Poe’s lips. “Hush and eat,” he suggests. Poe nips the biscuit out of his fingers and licks his fingers clean. Finn chuckles. “The mouth on you,” he murmurs in Poe’s ear.

“Yeah?” Poe asks, grinning. “Well, you know how to keep me quiet.”

Finn pulls Poe into a long, sweet, honey-flavored kiss. “Yeah,” he says. “I do.”


End file.
